


Great Gig in the Sky

by HiddlestoningwithOUAT



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: F/M, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, Long, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlestoningwithOUAT/pseuds/HiddlestoningwithOUAT
Summary: Carrie Scott is 16 years old and works as Led Zeppelins PA. She is undoubtedly in love with Jimmy Page and is best friends with Robert Plant. She is talented at playing the piano and is cousins with John Lennon. Follow Carrie and her rock and roll life, will she get to be happy with the man of her dreams or will she just be another notch in Jimmy's belt?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Ok so this is something new. I have been writing this for a few weeks now and debated putting it up. Let me know what you think! New Lucifer stuff coming soon!
> 
> As always  
> Happy Reading! X

February, 1974

 

This was her chance. The boys had taken a break from recording and she was left alone with all this recording equipment, including a grand piano. She sat at the piano and lifted the lid. She ran her hands across the keys, a tinkling sound emitting from the piano. For the last 6 months, she had been learning The Great Gig in the Sky by Pink Floyd with a little bit of help from her cousin and had finally mastered it. She fell in love with the song the first time she heard it.  It was so unique, no lyrics, just vocalising. She had always wanted to play in a recording studio and here was her chance. She pressed down on the keys warming up her hands before beginning the song.  

The Led Zeppelin boys were outside, taking a well-deserved break from recording. The room had begun to get stuffy and fresh air was needed. They had asked their Personal Assistant Carrie if she wanted to join them, but she refused claiming there was something she had to do. She was a girl of 16, almost 17, helping them with the album Physical Graffiti. She had sworn to secrecy that she wouldn’t tell anyone about anything on the album. Jimmy stood, stretching, a cigarette between his lips. God, he was tired, but the cold air kept him awake. He watched on as Robert, Bonzo and John Paul conversed. He took a drag of his cigarette and sighed. Jimmy stopped suddenly as he heard the sweet sound of a piano being played, before the most amazing vocals started. He looked at the others who had stopped talking and were too looking in the direction of the recording studio. Jimmy quickly dropped his cigarette to the ground stomping it out before quickly and quietly heading inside to find out where the vocals were coming from, the rest of the group followed.

Jimmy and the boys stood at the door of where they had not long come out from. He stood there amazed. There at the piano, sat Carrie singing and playing her heart out. He couldn’t believe it!  Never in is 30 years of living had he heard such a voice. And from a 16-year-old! She had so much soul, too much for a girl of her age. She had the voice of someone at least thrice her age. He leaned against the doorway, watching her intently has her voice hit the high notes. He smirked. Keeping this talent from him. He pushed off against the doorframe and padded silently over to the recording devices, being careful not to disturb her or alert her to his presence. He pressed record before walking over to his bandmates who were all standing shocked. They couldn’t believe it either. All four of the grown men stood watching this 16-year-old girl play. Once the song began to fade Jimmy quickly turned off the recording machine and leaned against it and slowly began to clap.

She jumped and looked over to where the applause was coming from. She saw Jimmy standing on the opposite side of the room. Clapping. She turned her head around to see a very silent John Paul, Robert and Bonzo. She turned her head back to Jimmy and her face flushed. He had heard it all.

“You weren’t meant to see or hear that.” She said quietly to him after he finished clapping.

“Well, I did love, we all did,” He said smirking at her. Her stomach clenched. “Where in God’s name did you learn to play, and sing like that?” He asked. Carrie blushed again. Compliments from Jimmy Page, mother of god, what in your name did she do to deserve this?

“My cousin taught me,” she said “this is the first song I’ve learnt. I know another song but this is the one I wanted to play the most. I only started playing last year.”

“That’s amazing love!” She turned around and saw Robert coming towards her. Jonesy and Bonzo nodded in agreement. She smiled at him softly.

“Thanks.” She whispered.

“No problem babe.” He said, scooting her over a bit, so he could sit down next to her. He swung his arm over her shoulder. She leaned into Robert and he gave her a squeeze. Robert and she had developed a brother-sister bond and she told him everything, despite the 10-year age gap. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Robert kissed her head gently as Jimmy watched on. He felt his stomach clench along with his jaw and he didn’t know why. He wasn’t jealous, was he? He knew Carrie and Robert were close and that didn’t bother him, but when they shared that second of intimacy something stirred inside him. A need to pull her away from Robert and into his own arms. God, he needed a drink.

“Perhaps you can play that other song for us sometime darling.” Jimmy said to her with a wink before leaving the room. Bonzo and Jonesy had left not that long ago and Jimmy walked out to find the pair of them. Robert and Carrie were left alone in the room. Robert rested his chin on top of her head. “I know you like him Care.” He mumbled. Carrie went tense. There was no point in denying it to him. He always knew when she was lying.

“How did you know?” She asked quietly.

“I know a lot of things, but your blush when he winked at you gave it away.” He told her quietly. Carrie groaned and Robert laughed

“You can’t tell him! Or Bonzo you know what he’s like, can’t keep his mouth shut when he has drink down him.” She mumbled into his shoulder. He chuckled hugging her tightly.

“I won’t,” he said, “but please be careful. You know what he is like.”

“I know,” She sighed, sitting up, unravelling herself, “but it’s not as if I can help it, plus it’s not as if he is going to like me the way I like him.”

“Who won’t like you the way you like him?” Said Jimmy, who had reappeared by the door another pang in his stomach. “Not jealous” He thought. Robert and Carrie both turned around to find him looking at them weirdly.

“I-um-I” Carrie stuttered, she looked to Robert for help

“What she means is, that there is this boy she knows that she really likes, but she doesn’t think he likes her too,” Robert said “Our little Carrie here as a little crush.” He winked at her and she jabbed him lightly in the ribs, blushing furiously. “Ouch.” He said holding his side, she just stuck her tongue out at him. Jimmy watched this little scene play out in front of him. He never noticed how pretty she was until today, but he still wasn’t jealous. Well, at least that’s what he kept telling himself. “She’s sixteen. Get a grip Jimmy.” He thought to himself. He paused for a second. “That didn’t stop the Lori business.” He thought darkly. So maybe he was jealous, but he wasn’t going to show it.

“Right,” He said in a monotone voice. Robert looked weirdly at him for a split second. “We are going to head back to Pangbourne now.” He said quickly before he left.

Robert and Carrie both looked at each other briefly.

“What was all that about?” Carrie asked

“I couldn’t tell you love,” Robert replied as they both stood up and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked out the door “Want to come with us? I’m sure the lads won’t mind, well Jimmy might, but fuck it.”

“I don’t know Rob, I have to get back to my apartment.” Carrie said, wrapping her arm around his waist.

“I still don’t understand how you managed to convince your parents to let you live by yourself at 16.” He commented.

“I have my ways.” She said as she smiled up at him.

“You should move in with me.”

Carrie stopped walking and he stopped too. Move in with him? She liked the sound of that. She hated being in her flat by herself, especially when winter came around.

“What?” She asked, not quite believing what she was hearing.

“You should move in with me. I mean I have lots of space and – “

Carrie cut him off with a squeal and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you! Thank you! I love you so much oh my god.” Carrie squealed

Robert laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. Hugging her back. “I love you too babe.”

Jimmy walked into the house to find where Robert was. He saw him embracing Carrie in a tight hug. The feeling rose in his stomach again. He stood there for a second about to speak before he heard “I love you too babe.” His stomach lurched, a punch in the gut if you will. His heart began pounding and his jaw involuntary tightened. They were in love? No. No. He refused to believe this. He coughed drawing their attention away from each other.

“We are going now.” He gritted out before leaving the premises in an angry strop. I walked over to the limo clenching and unclenching his fists, getting inside and slamming the door shut. Bonzo and Jonesy were already in the limo. Jimmy climbed in angrily. Jonesy was sat at the side nearest the window whilst Bonzo was sat in the middle.

“Woah, mate what’s wrong with you?” Bonzo asked apprehensively.

“Nothing.” He seethed, looking out the window on the other side of the car.

The car door was yanked open by Robert who slid in next to Bonzo and smiled.

“Uh, Robert? Where am I meant to sit?” Carrie asked. Jimmy’s head snapped to the left to see Carrie standing by the door of the car. Where was she meant to sit? What?

“Oh shit, I forgot about that love, uh, here sit on my knee.” Robert said, he tugged her into the car and she fell in, on top of Robert and on Bonzo. Carrie was sprawled across the legs of Robert and Bonzo. Bonzo laughed.

“Hiya down there.” He said, looking down at her. Carrie went red.

“Hey Bonz,” She said chuckling “sorry about this.” She said

“It’s alright love.” He chuckled at her.

“Here I’m just going to sit on the floor.” She said as she sat up from Bonzo and slid down to the floor. With her back against the car door, she looked up and smiled at Robert who smiled back at her.

“Are we ready to go then?” The driver asked

“Yes.” Jimmy gritted out as his eyes remained fixed on Carrie smiled at him softly before turning back to Robert beginning a conversation with him. Before long they were at Pangbourne and Jimmy was the first out and sped off into the house before the others were even out of the car. The others just looked at each other before leaving the car. Carrie grabbed Roberts hand holding him back for a second.

“You alright babe?” He asked concerned.

“Yeah, I’m good it’s just do you know if Jimmy has a piano?” She asked hopefully

“He does why?” He asked

“I wrote a song and I want you to be the first to hear it.” She said

“You write too?! You are a god send! Come I’ll show you.” He said excitedly dragging her through the house. They raced past the guys and Bonzo wolf whistled knowing fully well that it was only platonic. Jimmy’s eyes followed them, glaring at them almost. His grip tightened on the bottle of Jack that he was holding. He took an angry slug. Slamming it down on the table. He ran a hand through his hair and fished a cigarette out from his pocket, lighting it and taking a drag.

“Are you sure you’re alright Pagey?” asked Jonesy “You seem off.”

“Just fucking peachy.” Jimmy replied, grabbing the bottle of Jack before heading out the back of the house that looked on to the lake.

“I bet he’s jealous.” Bonzo said

“I wouldn’t be surprised to be honest with you mate, have you noticed the way he looks at Carrie? She doesn’t even notice.” Jonesy replied. Taking a sip of his drink that he held in his hand.

“Exactly!” Bonzo exclaimed.

 

Carrie was back behind a piano for the second time today but this time she was willing to share what she was playing. Robert had taken a seat opposite the piano waiting patiently for her to begin.

“Okay, so it’s called; Take Me to Church.” She told him positioning herself before beginning to play. The song its self was slow and had a hypnotic rhythm which could easily lull you to sleep. She started of quietly before building up to the chorus.

“Take me to church. I’ll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies. I’ll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knives. Offer me that deathless stare but good god let me give you my life.”

Robert sat amazed. He had never seen so much grace go into a song. The words were so far ahead of even him. Even this decade maybe! He couldn’t believe his ears; the song was beautiful and he couldn’t believe how talented she was. Robert admired the way she played, so skilful, so soulful, her heart and soul pouring into the song. Like she was born to write it. He felt his eyes well up, never in his life had he gotten tearful over a song but there was something about this song that just made him want to cry. She finished the song, quietly and looked up to where he was sitting. She could see the tears in his eyes, she grabbed the stool that she was sitting on and brought it over and sat in front of him

“Did you like it?” Carrie asked quietly looking in his eyes.

“Darlin’ how?” Robert said just as quietly

“How what? I don’t understand.” She replied to him

“How did you write that? How? It was absolutely stunning babe.” He said taking hold of her hands pressing a kiss on to them. Carrie went red.

“Thank you,” she said “It means a lot to me.” Robert leant over and placed a long lingering kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed.

“We should head back to everyone else before they start thinking we are up to something.” She said. Robert hummed an agreement standing up taking her hand. They walked back together into the room where everyone was. All apart from Jimmy.

“Have fun, did we?” Bonzo asked cheekily

“Shut up Bonz” Carrie said flopping down next to him.

“Nice song by the way Carrie.” Said Jonesy.

“Wait you could hear that?” She said sitting up properly, looking at him.

“Yeah, but I doubt Jimmy did. He’s outside and has been for the last while,” Jonesy said “He left not long after you did, he may have caught the start of it but I doubt it.”

“He’s outside? In this weather?” She asked, “is he insane? He will freeze!” She said, yanking the throw off the back of the sofa and wrapping it around her shoulders. “This should be big enough for two.” She thought to herself, going slightly red at the thought of being in such proximity with Jimmy. She sped off out the back. She walked out into the cold, seeing Jimmy leaning over the balcony looking out onto the water. Cigarette between his lips. She took a deep breath. God, damn it! Why did she have to end up liking a man twice her own age? She walked up behind him.

“Smoking’s a bad habit you know.” Jimmy jumped slightly.

“Jesus, you scared me.” He said looking back behind him to see Carrie standing with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, before turning back to face the water.

“I’m not Jesus, but nice try though.” She said standing shoulder to shoulder with him. She un-wrapped the blanket from around herself and wrapped it round the both of them.

“Thanks.” Jimmy muttered, taking another drag from his cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray beside him. Carrie accidently nudged his hands, suddenly realising how cold it was.

“God sake Jimmy! You are freezing!” She said taking his hands in her own. “Are you trying to make yourself sick huh?”

Jimmy just rolled his eyes at her. Carrie looked over to him and studied him for a while. Jimmy kept his eye forward looking across the lake. Carrie looked down at her hands which had encased Jimmy’s.

“What’s wrong?” She asked looking back at him. Jimmy looked back at her.

“Nothing.” He said before averting is gaze back to the lake.

“You don’t have to lie to me,” she said “whatever is said out here stay’s out here. Now tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Jimmy for god sake!”

“Carrie.” He said in a warning tone

“I’m trying to help you!”

“Help me?” He said taking his hands back from her’s “Have you ever thought for a second that you might be the problem!” He shouted at her. Carrie took a sharp intake of breath. Almost like she had been slapped. Tears welled in her eyes, as she stepped back from him, and took the blanket off from around her shoulders. Not until then had Jimmy realised what he had done. “Carrie I-“

“It’s okay,” she started. Jimmy tried to interrupt her but she put her hand out to stop him. “I understand. I do. I um best be going.” She whispered before racing away from him. She ignored the shouts of him asking her to come back. She ran back into the room where Bonzo, Jonesy and Robert were laughing and stopped at the door. They stopped as soon as they saw Carrie with tears in her eyes.

“Carrie, love?” Jonesy was the first to speak. After that she broke down into tears, she couldn’t hold it in any longer. She just stood in the doorway crying with her hands over her face. Robert quickly made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her hands on his chest and her head on his shoulder. Robert, stroked her hair soothing her. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. Bonzo walked round to where the both of them were standing

“What’s wrong?” He asked, in a soft voice.

“J-Jimmy, he- he sh-outed at me.” She choked out. “H-e t-told me I wa-s the problem.”

“What do you mean love?” Robert asked

“I a-asked h-im wha-t was wrong and and he he shouted a-t me.”

The three men just looked between them before looking to the clearly distressed girl in Robert’s embrace. There were footsteps coming down the corridor, and Robert quickly unwrapped himself from Carrie and moved in front of her. Jimmy came into the room clearly distressed. Carrie stood just behind Robert but she was visible to him. Her eyes were red, clearly displaying that she had been crying. He felt a pang of guilt erupt in his body. He made her cry, and it pained him to know that he was the cause of her pain

“Car-“ Jimmy tried, but Jonesy interrupted.

“Don’t Jimmy. Don’t.” He said calmly. Robert stood seething. You could physically see the anger radiating off him as he stood in front of Carrie protectively.

“What,” He began, very calmly “the fuck gives you the right to shout at Carrie?”

“Robert, it’s okay.” Carrie said quietly

“No. It’s not okay!” Robert said angrily, eyes fixed on Jimmy. Jimmy’s eyes looking anywhere but Robert. “No man should ever make a girl cry, unless it’s from happiness.”

“Robert, please, let’s just go.” She pleaded.

Something inside of Jimmy snapped when she said that. Something violent but he couldn’t stop it.

“Yeah that’s right, fucking leave and take your guard dog of a boyfriend with you.” Jimmy sneered viciously

“Boyfriend?” Said Carrie, at the same time Robert said. “Guard Dog?” Robert lunged at Jimmy but couldn’t get to him as Bonzo jumped in front of him holding him back.

“Woah mate, calm down.” He said

“Let me at the prick! Let me at him!” He seethed. Jonesy stepped in at this point and suggested that he, Robert and Bonzo should step outside for a while. Bonzo agreed, Robert did not. He refused to let Carrie be alone with Jimmy, but Jonesy insisted that she and him needed to talk alone. Once they had left, much to Robert’s protests and reluctances, Jimmy and Carrie were left alone.

“What did you mean by boyfriend?” She asked quietly

“Exactly what I said.” He said brushing past her to pour himself a drink.

“Robert isn’t my boyfriend.” She said quietly, her eyes following him as he moved around the room before he stood back and leant against the wall. Jimmy just scoffed and took a gulp of his drink. “I’m serious Jimmy! I don’t like him in that way, sure I love him but I love him as a brother. Nothing more, nothing less.” She paused. Jimmy eyed her, and she felt her face flush. Something about the way he looked at her. Turned her insides to mush. “Besides, I like someone else.” She said, before she could regret it.

“Is that right?” He said

“100% correct.” She replied.

“Do I know him?” He quizzed coming to stand right in front of her

“You do.” She gulped, he was so close to her that she had to take a step back but he just took another step forward till her back was against the wall.

“Who is he?” He asked

“I-I can’t say.”

“You can’t say?” He said taking another step towards her “Well can you at least say what he does?”  


“Guitarist,” She said looking him in the eyes “In a band.”

“In a band, yeah?”  Jimmy tisked “You shouldn’t be getting involved with guitarists in bands.” Giving her a smirk.

“I know. But like I said earlier I can’t help who I like.” She said

“And you don’t believe he likes you back?” He said looking in her eyes

“I know he doesn’t like me back.” She said looking back at him. “Shit” She thought “shouldn’t have done that.” Carries heart pounded in her chest. She was almost certain that he could hear it too. Jimmy placed his hands on the wall their faces so desperately close. Jimmy glanced down at her lips.

“And how do you know this?” He whispered

“I just do.” She whispered back, her hands locked in front of her in some attempt to keep a distance between them.

“Hmm, I don’t think you do. Darling.” He said to her in a low voice his eyes flickering back up to her eyes. Carrie blushed and Jimmy noticed, “That’s interesting isn’t it.” He brought a hand to her cheek and caressed it lightly. “You’ve gone all red.” Carrie’s eyes widened. “Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!” She thought. “I wonder who could have made that happen.” He smirked smugly.

“Jimmy I-“ Carrie started softly but Jimmy cut her off.

“Now, now love,” he started “just as you said, you can’t help who you like.” His hand trailed down the side of her face. Carrie looked anywhere but his eyes. She was so embarrassed. No mortified. He knew she had a crush on him and she knew things weren’t going to end well.

“Look at me Carrie.” He said to her lowly. Carrie shook her head. She couldn’t. “Carrie.” He warned.

“No.” She whispered to him. Jimmy put a finger under her chin tilting it up forcing her to look at him.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that right.” He said to her. Carrie didn’t know how to respond to that. Was he being sincere? Was he taking the piss?

“Don’t take the piss Jimmy, don’t.” She whispered to him

“Who said I was?” He said leaning closer to her till their faces were only centimetres apart. Carrie took a breath in. What was he doing? What was he doing to her?

“Jimmy, what are you do-“ She started but was cut off by him placing his lips on hers. Carries eye’s widened for a split second before she relaxed into the kiss and kissed him back. As cliché as it sounds, sparks flew between them. Carrie had never kissed anyone like this before. Heck she had never been kissed period. She did what she felt was right and her hands slowly made their way from in front of her to his shoulders. He placed his hands on her hips bringing her closer to him if that was even possible. Carrie was the first to pull away. She considered his eyes as he lent his forehead against hers.

“What was that for?” She asked quietly.

“I’m not entirely sure, my darling.” He said to her. He wasn’t sure. He didn’t really understand himself. But when he learnt that she liked him the way he liked her, there was a strong urge that overwhelmed him. But God, it felt so good. So, so good.

“That was my first kiss.” She muttered shyly. Jimmy’s ears perked up at this. Her first kiss? Fuck, she was still so pure and innocent and he liked that. Damn, he liked it a lot.

“Really?” He asked “Well, I’m about to give you your second.” He said before pulling her face to his before kissing her passionately. Carries hands were still wrapped around his shoulders. They made their way towards his hair and she tugged gently. Jimmy growled in the back of his throat, his hands trailing down her back, slowly gravitating towards her bum which he gave a light squeeze making her gasp allowing him to deepen the kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she gave no fight for dominance. She tugged at his hair again. He pulled back and leant towards her ears.

“If you don’t stop that,” he said huskily “I’m going to have you on that sofa and I don’t care who walks in.” Carrie’s face went bright red. She bit her lip at the thought of having sex with Jimmy, but she knew herself she wasn’t ready for that. He leant back and looked at her he used his thumb and pulled her lip from the grasp of her teeth. “Don’t do that either, or I will take you right now.” Carrie didn’t know whether she could get even more red. His thumb swept across her lower lip before his hands held her face. “I’m sorry for shouting at you, baby girl.” Butterflies erupted in her stomach. Baby girl.

“It’s okay.” She said quietly. Jimmy pressed a light kiss on her forehead, before pulling her into a hug.

“You should go find Perce before he goes completely insane. We will talk tomorrow, okay?” He said to her. Carrie nodded, pulling out of the hug. Jimmy pecks her lips one more time before she leaves. She turns back to face him and he just winks at her. She hides her face from him as she leaves to go find Robert. She walks out the back, smoothing down her top. Robert was pacing back and forward on the decking whilst Bonzo and Jonesy were trying to get him to stop.

“Percy, calm down, she will be fine!” Bonzo said clearly exasperated with his best mate.

“Fine? Bonz it’s been half an hour!” He said. Half an hour? She had been with Jimmy for half an hour? Wow, time slipped through her fingers.

“If you aren’t careful, you’ll burn a hole through the decking and fall into the water.” She found herself saying smugly. Robert’s head snapped to the side to see Carrie leaning against the door frame. He rushed over to her, taking her into his arms.

“Oh, my dear girl! Are you okay, he didn’t hurt you or anything, did he?” He said giving her the once over. Carrie laughed.

“I’m fine, Robert, honestly,” she gave a little twirl. “See?”

“Good. I don’t know what I would have done if he hurt you.”

“Come on, let’s go, it’s getting late.” Carrie said.

Robert and Carrie bid their goodbye to the guys outside before heading outside to get a taxi.

“Oh, shit I forgot something! I’ll be two seconds.” She said before rushing back into the house.

“I hope it’s a bar of soap to wash out your mouth!” He calls out chuckling.

Carrie quickly goes into the living room where Jimmy was lighting another cigarette. She quickly walks up to him. Jimmy’s eyes widen at the sight of Carrie’s presence. He takes the cigarette out of his mouth.

“Carrie-“ He starts but is cut of when she pulls his face down and she kisses him. Jimmy kisses her back despite being caught off guard. She pulls back.

“See you tomorrow.” She whispered to him before giving him a quick peck on the lips and dashing out the room, face red.  She just kissed Jimmy Page. On the lips. First.

When she got back outside Robert was waiting just outside the door. He gave her a smile before beginning the journey back to his.  Once they got home, Carrie changed out of her day clothes and into a large t-shirt she had left the last time she stayed at Roberts, took her hair out and placed her glasses down next to her side of the bed. Carrie and Robert shared a bed and as soon as put her head on the pillow an overwhelming sense of guilt piled over her. She had practically made out with one of Robert’s best friends and she didn’t tell him. She turned over in the bed to face Robert who sat quietly reading.

“Robert?” She said pensively, she didn’t know how he was going to react but she felt like he had to know.

“Mm?” He mused not taking his eyes off from his book.

“I need to tell you something.” She said quietly. Robert looked down at her before turning back to his book, closing it.

“What is it babe?” He asked her slightly concerned.

“Well um, you know how I spoke with Jimmy earlier?” She asked

“Yeah. He didn’t hurt you, did he? Because if he did I swear to God!” He said looking down at her.

“No, no, no! He didn’t hurt me.” She said sitting up “We, um well we kissed.”

Robert’s eyes widened. “You kissed?” He said raising his voice slightly.

“Yes.” She said quietly, looking down at her hands. Robert rubbed his face with his hands. They kissed, he couldn’t quite believe it. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You’re taking the piss, right? Surely you are.” He said looking over at her. She just stayed quiet and that was all the answer he needed. “Fuck sake Carrie!” He said a bit too loudly for her liking, she flinched slightly. He had never shouted at her. Never. She looked over to him, he was looking straight on, an exasperated look on his face. No one spoke for a while, not until Carrie moved to get out of the bed. “Where are you going?” He asked.

“Piano.” She said simply making her way down stairs. This is what she did when she was upset or needed a break. And right now, both were her reason for wanting to play. She didn’t hear Robert pad quietly behind her. He felt slightly guilty for raising his voice after the day she had today, but he just couldn’t help it.

Carrie sat down at the piano. Again. She didn’t even bother to warm up first, she just began playing. Robert stood outside the door listening intently to the all familiar tune of Stairway to Heaven. He had never heard it sound so delicate, so pure, so Carrie. He felt every note that was being played, he almost didn’t recognise the song at first, but the unmistakable introduction gave it away. He watched her play her hands running over the keys. So, this was the other song she had learnt to play. She was a very quick learner and even he had to admit it was a hard song to play. He recalled Jimmy struggling with a guitar solo for the song, but the way she was playing it right now, even on a different instrument, put Jimmy to shame. Suddenly he heard a soft voice singing, so delicately, so sweetly to his lyrics. He knew she could sing, but when he heard her singing his own lyrics, a sense of pride like none other washed over him. He didn’t even notice the lone tear that had begun to make its way down his face. The music was so powerful and that’s all he was invested in; Carrie and her music. There was something about it that drew you into it. She was a gifted piano player, he couldn’t doubt that, not for one second. She finished playing and sighed. She still hadn’t noticed Robert standing in the doorway. He quickly wiped the tears from his face.

“That was, I can’t even describe how that was.” He said quietly. Carrie jumped, now aware of the presence of Robert. She turned to face him. There was a silence between them. No one knew what to say. Carrie spoke first by muttering a small thanks. Robert padded his way over to where Carrie was sitting and knelt in front of her. Carrie felt her eyes water and Robert noticed this, and brought her down to his hight cradling the back of her head like a small child. She let out a whimper before muttering, “Please don’t be disappointed in me. I can’t deal with disappointment, I know I shouldn’t have kissed him but I couldn’t help it. I really, really like him.”

“I know darling, I know.” He said stroking the back of her head as she felt a lone tear roll down her cheek. “I’m not disappointed in you. I’m just worried that he is going to hurt you.” He whispered pressing a kiss on the side of her head. Carrie wrapped her arms around Robert’s neck and hugged him tightly, nodding. They sat like that for God knows how long. Just embracing each other. Robert let go of Carrie, taking her hands into his own laying a soft kiss onto them. “Please. Be careful.” He said to her quietly, looking into her eyes. Carrie nodded. Robert used his thumbs to wipe away her tears, he stood up pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “C’mon. Bedtime, you’ve had a long day.” Just as he spoke, Carrie let out a yawn and nodded before proceeding back to bed where as soon as her head hit the soft pillow, she was out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is the next part of my Jimmy Page fan fic! Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Please check out my Lucifer imagines if you haven't already! 
> 
> Happy Reading X

The next day Carrie awoke in an empty bed. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. There was no sign of Robert only a note on his pillow. 

“Good Morning Sleeping Beauty, decided to leave you in bed, you needed the sleep, I also couldn’t bring myself to wake you. You were so peaceful. Back at the studio today, give us a call if you need something 

Lots of hugs and that

Robert X”

Carrie smiled at the note, she turned it over and the number was there. She looked at the time on the clock next to her. 1445. Holy shit! She didn’t mean to sleep for that long. She quickly padded down the stairs towards the phone. She picked it up and dialled the number Robert gave to her. The phone rang for a few seconds before someone picked up.

“Hello?” It was Bonzo

“Hey, Bonz is Robert there?” She asked

“Oh, so you don’t want to talk to me then? I see how it is.” He said chuckling

“You know I love you really.” She laughed at him

“You better,” he said before a muffled shout “Oi, Percy! Carrie’s on the phone!” He spoke again more clearly, “I’ll see you later love, we are all coming around afterwards.” 

“See you then!” She said cheerfully

“I wondered when you were going to call. I was starting to get worried.” Robert said to her taking the phone off Bonzo.

“I’m just up!” exclaimed Carrie, “I can’t believe I slept that long.”

“You lazy git.” He laughed

“Also, you never told me that everyone was coming around today,” She said 

“Did I not? Sorry love, it must have slipped my mind after last night.” He said back

“It’s okay. And you better have not said anything about my piano thing last night. It’s kind of embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing? Love that was the best thing I have heard in a long time!”   
  
“But it was your song, I wasn’t expecting to play it in front of you, or any of you.” She groaned 

“Fine, fine. I won’t tell.” 

“Thank you! Also, I’m going to make dinner so don’t go eating too much!” Carrie said

“Yes Mum.” He chuckled

“Oi! Cheeky. Ok I’ll let you go back to recording. Have fun, I love you.” 

“I love you too sweetheart, I’ll see you later.” He said

They both said their good byes before hanging up the phone. 

Jimmy sat on a wooden box with a guitar between his hands. He couldn’t stop thinking about Carrie. Or the way they kissed. Multiple times. Her first kiss? God, it didn’t seem like it. He hated to admit it but his missed her presence around the studio. Her light bubbly laughter filling the room, the way she had a say in how the songs sounded. He began thinking, how long had he liked her? How long has he been in denial about the way he feels about her? If only he had known sooner the way she felt about him. How long had she felt that way about him? A day? A week? The whole time they had been working together? He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He needed Carrie here right now. He couldn’t string this guitar piece together but when she was here it just seemed to flow out of him. 

“You okay Jim?” Jonesy asked concerned “You’ve been out of it all day?” 

“I’m fine. Honestly.” Jimmy replied. Robert heard this and chuckled to himself and continued to write.

“What are you laughing at?” Jimmy asked 

“Hmm? Oh nothing. Nothing at all.” He replied to him not taking his eyes off his notebook, a small smug grin plastered across his lips.

“Oh, no please elaborate.” 

“Oh, surely you know. C’mon it’s not that hard.” Robert said shaking his curls out placing his notebook down. Jimmy sat for a second, studying him, then it hit him. Hard.

“She told you, didn’t she?” He said eyes wide. He sat his guitar down “She told you what bloody happened.”

The other two band members looked at each other not following what was happening.

“Who told you what?” Bonzo asked Robert. Jonesy glanced between the others.

“Well,” Robert began standing up “Carrie told me something very interesting last night. Something that involves our good friend Jimmy.” 

Jimmy’s eyes narrowed. Something bubbling up inside of him. His heart pounded in his chest. 

“Jimmy kissed Carrie.” Robert said. Jonesy and Bonzo stood silently. No one really knowing what to say. They just stood for a minute letting the information wash over them. Jimmy was the first to speak.

“So what if I did?” He stated “It’s got nothing to do with you anyway.”

“Oh, it’s got everything to do with me. That girl is like a sister to me, and if you break her heart, I’m going to be the one picking up the pieces.” Robert seethed. There was silence again. They all knew he spoke the truth. They all knew what she meant to Robert and how he would do anything for her. Robert took a step forward to Jimmy, Jimmy stood up from where he was sitting. “You break her heart, I break more than your pretty face, got it?”

“Mate I-“ Jimmy started

“Got it?” He asked once again. Robert could be quite intimidating when he wanted to be, standing at 6ft”1 he made even Jimmy look small. Jimmy just nodded. “Good.” He said and went back to writing as if the conversation beforehand had never happened.

Carrie put the phone down and sighed walking back upstairs. She missed being at the studio. It was fun, something to do and she certainly missed Jimmy. Her fingers touched her lips and sighed. My God, was kissing always like that? So addictive? The way he kissed her, with so much passion, she thought she was going to buckle at the knees. She didn’t expect him to touch her where he did, but holy mother of God, did it feel good. She wondered if they hadn’t stopped how far he would have gone with her. Would he have taken her on the couch then and there like he said he would? Part of her wished he had but she knew she wasn’t ready, but how she wished she was. 

She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were ros é , against her fair skin. Her dark brown hair looked, well, like she had been drawn through a hedge backwards. Everything was still a bit blurry as she had yet to put on her glasses, but if her hair looked like this slightly blurry. Yikes. She went back over into the bedroom, grabbing her glasses and a hair bobble. She went back over to the bathroom mirror and turned on the sink taps. She used her hair bobble and tied her hair back into a bun. She cupped some cold water and splashed her face with it waking her up. She brushed her teeth and then dried her face before slipping her glasses on. She studied herself in the mirror for a second and realised she was still in a long t-shirt. She bounded into the bedroom again stripping off into proper clothes. She took her bell-bottoms from yesterday and put them back on. She then raided Robert’s wardrobe for a top to wear. Funnily enough they were about the same size, despite being a lot larger in the chest department. She looked a little. Well a little sluttier. She spotted his ‘Nurses Do It Better’ top and quickly threw it on before going down stairs to begin cooking with whatever she could find. 

Carrie made her way into the kitchen and began rummaging through the cupboards. She found some macaroni shells and a small bag of flour. Carrie grinned and she reached up and grabbed them both. She sat them down on the counter top and prayed as she made her way over to the fridge that there was cheese and milk. “Please, please, please.” She whispered to herself. She opened the fridge door and to her luck there was. She also noticed some vine tomatoes, she took them too. She took her ingredients and placed them all on the counter. “Oh!” She exclaimed and rushed back to the fridge, grabbing the butter and placing that down next to everything. She began by grabbing two pots and filling one with water. She added a pinch of salt to it before turning the stove on and placing the pot of water on the stove to boil before she added her pasta. She turned next to the sauce. She pulled out a cheese grater from the cupboard and began to grate the whole block. Setting it aside, she grabbed a wooden spoon and added the pasta then it a stir. She decided that it was best to get started on a roux whilst the pasta was cooking. She grabbed the extra pot that she had got out and placed it on the heat. She dropped a significant amount of butter into the pot and gave it a stir until it had almost completely melted. She added the flour slowly whilst stirring until it came together and once it did she took it off the heat until the past was nearly ready. Whilst she waited a little while longer for the pasta, she took one of the tomatoes off the vine and sliced it so it was ready to go on top before putting it in the oven. She gave the pasta another stir and took a bit out to eat to see if it was almost ready. When she was pleased with the pasta, she moved her attention back to the cheese sauce. Placing the roux back on the heat she unscrewed the milk top and poured it in until it was half a potful. She took a whisk from a drawer and began whisking vigorously until the milk thickened. She slowly started to add most of the cheese to the sauce before adding a little salt and pepper. She tasted the cheese sauce and hummed with approval. Taking the sauce off the heat she tried the pasta again and was satisfied it was cooked. She got a colander out from a cupboard and drained the pasta before drying it off in the pot it came from. She added the cheese sauce and gave it a stir. She took it off the heat and turned the oven on. She brought out a large rectangular dish and pour the macaroni cheese into it. She evened it out then added the extra cheese and tomatoes slices before putting it in the oven and setting a timer for half an hour.

Thirty minutes later she took the pasta out of the oven and she thought it looked quite good herself. She sat it out on the counter top and as soon as she did, she heard the front door open and the sound of boisterous laughter filled the air. 

“Oh it smells good in here!” said Bonzo loudly as he bounded into the kitchen as the others made their way to the living room. Carrie turned to face him and smiled at him.

“You bet it does!” she laughed grabbing plates from the cupboard just next to him. “How was the studio?” 

“It was alright, though Jimmy was a bit off.”   
“Really?”   
“Yeah, he had some girl on his mind.” Carries heart sunk

“Oh.”

“Yeah, Robert told us about what happened between you.” Carries head turned round so fast she was sure she heard something snap.

“He did what now.” She said

“He told us that you at Jimmy kissed.” He said taking the plates off of Carrie and setting them aside. Carrie just looked down. She hadn’t expected them all to know. I mean it’s not like it meant anything to him right? Not as much as it meant to her. Bonzo brought Carrie into a hug. “I also know that Jimmy would be a fool to pass up a girl like you.” He said sincerely 

“Really?” she whispered unconvinced.

“101% positive.” He whispered back.

“Thanks John.” She said softly breaking away from the hug.

“No problem Caroline.” He said kissing the top of her head, “I’ll take these plates through along with some forks and I’ll see you in a second.” And with that he left the room. Carrie leant against the worktop and let out a sigh. He told them. He actually fucking told them. She stood up properly, held her head high and grabbed the Macaroni Cheese and a serving spoon. She was going to be alright. Well at least that’s what she was telling herself. She walked into the dining room where the boys were sitting and the only seat left was next to Jimmy. Of course it fucking was. She sat the macaroni down on the table. 

“Help yourselves.” She said with a smile before taking her seat next to Jimmy. Bonzo sat at the head of the table nearest to her. She gave him a kick in the shin and smiled at him. He just winked at her. She would be having words with him later. Robert was sat opposite Carrie. 

“We are talking later.” She mouthed to him. Robert gave her a look as if to say about what but he nodded anyway. Once every one began eating, Bonzo spoke.

“Holy fuck, Carrie this is amazing!” He said.

“Thank You. My dad taught me how to make it. It’s one of my favourites.” 

“It’s wonderful love.” said Jimmy giving her a small smile. She smiled shyly back at him and said a small thanks. Jonesy and Robert both agreed with the others. Everyone began talking among themselves the general questions being asked. How was your day? Did you finalise any songs? Any new songs? Suddenly there was a hand on her knee. She looked down and saw Jimmy’s hand resting contently on her knee. She looked back at him but he was in deep conversation with Jonesy. She returned her attention back to her dinner as she took another mouthful. Jimmy’s hand was slowly making its way up her thigh. He reached midway and gave her a squeeze. Carrie squealed quietly but it was enough to grab the attention of the attention of the group.

“Love? You okay?” Robert asked, cocking his head to the side. A small smirk played across Jimmy’s lips. 

“I’m um good. Eh I’m just going to get a glass of water. I’ll be back in a few.” She said as she quickly left the table and hurried into the safe proximities of the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and began to fill it with water. She didn’t hear Jimmy creep up behind her until he grabbed her waist and placed a soft kiss on her neck bringing a blush up to her cheeks. 

“Jesus Christ Jimmy! What do you think you are playing at?” She said sitting her glass down on the counter top. Jimmy spun her around so that they were face to face and eye to eye. Carrie placed her hands on his chest. “I missed you today.” She whispered to him.

“Is that right?” He said, “Well, I missed you too. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”   
Carrie blushed and bit her lip. “What did I tell you about doing that?” He said lowly, pressing his lips on hers. She kissed him back, hand’s finding their way into his hair. She broke away leaning her forehead on his. 

“And if I were to do this?” She said lightly tugging at his hair, looking at him innocently. Jimmy let out a small groan. 

“You’re a little minx, aren’t you?” He said huskily, pressing another firm kiss to her lips. “We should get back to the table before they think we are up to something.”

“We are up to something.” She said pressing a kiss to his lips between every word.

“But they don’t know that,” He replied placing a kiss on her forehead “You go first then I’ll come through in a few.” Carrie nodded and left the kitchen quickly and sat back down at the table.

“That was a long glass of water.” Robert said, narrowing his eyes.

“Went to the toilet to.” She replied quickly, almost too quickly. Robert didn’t look convinced. Carrie continued eating whilst the other three spoke about the album. Jimmy came back a few minutes later resuming his place at the table.

“Took your time mate.” Robert said to him. 

“I went for a smoke as well.” He replied coolly

“Smoking is bad for you.” Carrie said looking at Jimmy

“I know. I know. You said yesterday.” He replied. Carrie gave out a hum. 

Awhile later, everyone had finished eating and Jonesy helped clean the kitchen much to Carrie’s protests. They all sat in the living room, talking and laughing but Carrie refused to speak to Robert unless it was necessary. It started to get late and Bonzo, Jonesy and Jimmy had all left to return home. Robert and Carrie were left sitting in the living room as an awkward silence filled the air. The only sounds that could be heard was the crackle and flicker of the lit fire and the car’s that were passing outside. They both knew that they needed to speak, but only Carrie knew why. Both of them were sat opposite each other. As the seconds went by, Carrie grew more angry with him. She couldn’t believe that he said to everyone. She knew that they would find out eventually but right now that didn’t matter. What he had done hurt her. 

“What’s wrong babe?” Robert started. Carrie didn’t answer. She knew that this wasn’t going to end well. “Carrie, love, what’s wrong? You’ve barely spoke to me at all since I came home.” Carrie didn’t answer again, she just looked over to the fire. Her hands gripping each other tightly. She was losing an internal battle with herself. To drop and forget it or to get everything off her chest. “For Christ sake Caroline, will you just tell me what’s wrong! I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.”

“What’s wrong?” She whispered, still gazing into the fire. “What’s wrong?”

“Yes. What’s wrong with you?” 

Carrie turned to face him, anger bubbling up inside of her. “What’s wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you!”

“Huh?” He asked genuinely confused

“You had to tell them didn’t you? You had to announce it. I thought you were smart enough to know that I didn’t want everyone knowing!” She exclaimed standing up. Robert stood up too, he walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulder. She pushed it off.

“Babe, what are you on about?” He said becoming more agitated.

“You of all people should know why I am angry.” They looked each other in the eyes until it finally clicked in Robert.

“Oh for, that’s what your angry about!” He said turning away from her running a hand through his hair.

“Yes it is! I came to you in confidence and you tell everyone!” She said, raising her voice slightly

“It was two people Carrie! What’s so bad about Jonesy and Bonzo knowing?” He said his voice raising to meet hers.

“It’s not the fact that they know it’s the fact that you couldn’t keep your mouth shut!” She shouted at him. Robert spun around to face her.

“You’re over reacting! Is it your time of the month?” He shouted back and before she could stop it Carries hand was across his face, a silencing slap filled the air.

“Don’t you ever. Ever. Say that to me again.” She gritted out. Robert looked at her, his breathing was hard and fast. Like he was restraining himself.

“I’m going out.” He said angrily before leaving the house, slamming the door behind him.

Carrie let out a sigh, feeling tears prick her eyes. “No. Stop that right now,” she whispered to herself, “you aren’t the one in the wrong here.” She needed comfort right now and she couldn’t phone Jimmy or Jonesy or Bonzo. It was late and she didn’t want to disturb them. She decided to call the only other person she was close with and who would most likely still be awake. She walked over to the phone that was sat next to the couch and dialled the number. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

“Hello?” the Liverpudlian accent drifting through the receiver.

“John? It’s Carrie.” She said softly

“Carrie! How are you girl? I’ve missed you.” He said cheerfully 

“I’ve missed you too J. Are you free tomorrow by any chance?” She asked playing with the telephone cord a bit. 

“I am actually. Why? Are you alright?” He asked concerned.

“Not exactly. You know how I’m quite good friends with Robert Plant and the rest of Led Zeppelin?”

“Yeah” 

“Well me and Robert had a bit of a fight and I really want to talk to you.”

“Oh no love. Well I’ll tell you what, let’s meet tomorrow at the usual spot, usual time, then we can spend the day together. How does that sound?”

“I love it! Thank you John, you have no idea how much this means to me. I’ll see you tomorrow? Eleanor Rigby?”

“Eleanor Rigby. Take care C. I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye now.”

“Bye J.”She said as she hung up the phone. Carrie sighed, a thing which she had done a lot of these past two days. Carrie padded into the Kitchen. A cup of hot chocolate was definitely in order. Once she had made her hot chocolate, she went back to the living room and sat down in front of the fire bringing her knees up to her chest resting her chin on them. She took gradual sips of her hot chocolate until it was finished. She placed the cup down to one side and lay down on the carpet. She let out a yawn and mumbled “Just 5 minutes.” Whilst closing her eyes. Before she knew it she was fast asleep. 

Robert came in a few hours later, slightly tipsy. He was feeling extremely guilty about everything that had happened earlier between Carrie and him. He needed the air to calm down and when he did he instantly regretted leaving and most importantly he regretted telling everyone about Carrie and Jimmy. To be frank, he didn’t know what came over him. One minute he was writing, next minute he was babbling on about her private life. He walked into the living room and saw Carrie asleep on the floor next to the fire. A lopsided grin appeared on his face as he gently picked her up, taking her in her arms. She fussed a little in her sleep before going quiet again. He walked up the stairs with her in his arms. He swayed a bit as he walked due to the alcohol in his system but he made it safely to his room where he lay her down and took off her glasses. He sat down next to her and stroked her hair lovingly before placing a kiss on the crown of her head. He got up and walked to the other side of the bed where he lay down and passed out. 


End file.
